


What a Lonely King

by NohrianTomatoes



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, King Leo, Leo is really gay, M/M, Post-Birthright, Slow Burn, happy end, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianTomatoes/pseuds/NohrianTomatoes
Summary: How is he to rule a kingdom if no one will stand beside him? All he asks is for one person to remain with him, but it seems every person he expects to stay finds a way to leave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a somewhat linear collection of drabbles. Very Leo centered, mostly his interactions with other characters. Non-binary Corrin, they/them or she pronouns used

There was a burning in his eyes, a yearning to prove himself, and yet just the way he approached the situation spoke volumes. Long gone was the stuttering angry child, the youngest prince of Hoshido was no longer so weak and fragile that he had to be tip-toed around. A war and the love of his family had bolstered him into the young man which stood before Leo now, confidence virtually radiating off of him. Was this still the Takumi he had met in that mucky graveyard? Had Corrin’s presence really been that nourishing to this angry boy that he could so quickly grow into a man? Leo wondered if the same would have happened to him had Corrin stayed. He would have much rather grown strong in the presence of his family than due to the forced obligation of a crown.

“Prince Takumi,” his head bowed slightly, Leo still used to the reflexes of a prince. He couldn’t see himself as anything more- Xander was the true king, dead or not. He was just a bastard with a crown.

“King Leo,” Takumi bowed further, a gesture which nearly surprised Leo. While there was no doubt Takumi was still distrusting of Nohrians, he seemed to have the decency to show respect when needed. Just more proof that the Hoshidan had grown from the angry boy Leo recalled in his dreams.

Before a blush could cross his face, Leo turned on his heel, walking toward the throne room and expecting Takumi to follow. “We have much to discus, come,” he said simply, too drained to think of some sort of quip to jab at the other male with. This was no pleasurable trip, not with decades of mistrust which needed healed, and Takumi was simply standing in for King Ryoma as the other took care of Hoshido’s pressing issues.

“You’ve grown, King Leo,” Takumi commented, following just behind the Nohrian, “or maybe you just seem taller now that you’re not weighed down by all that armor.” For a moment Leo thought that was some sort of insult, his temper quick from a lack of sleep and nutrition. Two steps later and after letting out a scoff (Xander never would have done that) Leo responded.

“We can’t all stay as short as you, Prince Takumi,” Leo said casually, his chest leaping and mind wondering if Takumi would rise to the bait. It had seemed to easy to tease him any time Corrin’s little army ran into his, yet here the Hoshidan prince was, surprising him again.

“Like I haven’t heard that before,” Takumi snorted, Leo wondering why such an obnoxious sound lit up a flame in his chest, “You’ll have to come up with some new material, King Leo, if you plan on getting under my skin.”

“Don't worry, I will figure something out,” Leo muttered, “I seem to excel in pissing off every advisor and nobleman who visits.” It wasn’t untrue, but Leo was surprised his tongue was so loose around the Hoshidan. Allies or not, they didn’t need to know every aspect of his failing kingdom- especially his own failures. Takumi would see enough during his time here, no need to lay it on heavy on his first visit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very self-indulgent fic for confident!Takumi and angsty!Leo. Happy ending guaranteed, but it will be a rough journey there.


	2. Chapter 2

Takumi was just as distrusting as Leo anticipated. While there were good natured conversations between the two of them for the first night or so, it was clear to see just how Takumi’s opinion of Nohr hadn’t faired any better once they began negotiations.

“You can’t possibly expect us to pay for-“ Leo started, but Takumi was quick to cut him off.

“I’m not saying your nation has to pay for it, but it has to be fixed somehow and no Hoshidan will be willing to-“

“Willing to pay for their own land to be fixed?” It was Leo’s turn to cut Takumi off, his eyebrows furrowing so tightly they were already beginning to ache, “Nohr can’t afford to repair your country just because we lost the war! Those weren’t even attacks from the royal army! It was a court wizard who thought-“

“It doesn’t matter the semantics behind the attacks, all Hoshidans know is that Faceless arrived and destroyed their farms! Without that income our country will-“

“Will what? Suddenly begin to starve? You’ve had more than enough food for decades, I highly doubt the absence of a few border farms is going to impact your national health!”

Compromise was impossible, such a fleeting idea, and Leo left each meeting feeling sour. How was he supposed to argue with such a stubborn man for the good of his own country when such a person couldn’t even think of their neighboring nation as allies? The way he still spoke of Nohrians, the way he looked at some of the guards walking the halls, it was as if Takumi expected to be ambushed at any moment just for being Hoshidan.

There were people in the castle who felt that way. There always had been and Leo suspected that sort of racist sentiment would continue even long after he was dead. But that didn’t mean it had to be the direction his court took, nor that Hoshido’s sole ambassador needed to reciprocate in kind.

How was he supposed to gain Hoshido’s trust without running his own nation into the ground? How was he supposed to help Nohr if the only nation capable of truly aiding was still nursing wounds they believed to be too grievous to bear? Leo wished he could have scoffed at the bruised attitude of Hoshidan nobles and farmers and brushed them off like the weaklings they were, yet his nation’s health would depend on their aid just to come close to rebounding.

Speaking with Takumi outside of political business felt like a completely different world. After discovering the prince in the library one night, Leo realized they must have had something in common. Sure, there was the fact that as a diplomat Takumi was probably well versed in books and their knowledge, but knowing that this was the place he had come to retreat and destress put a warm feeling in the blond’s chest.

“Do you know how to read Nohrian?” Leo asked, breaking the silence that had followed them since that afternoon.

“’Do you know how to read Nohrian?’” Takumi mocked, rolling his eyes, “yes, I had to learn how to read your awful language as a child. I still don’t understand how you ever came to write your words in such a way. It’s much easier to-“

“You think Hoshidan is easier than Nohrian?” Leo scoffed, crossing his arms, “with all your symbols looking the same to the untrained eye, it’s hard to see them as anything less than picture-words!”

“At least our system of writing doesn’t change every hundred years!”

“Your system of writing hasn’t changed because your country simply keeps developing new alphabets to learn!”

There was more bickering to follow, the dissection of two polar opposite languages melting into the changing tide of cultures throughout millennia. Books were grabbed from shelves as proof of a better culture, the men each trying to one-up the other. With each spoken quote or repeated ideology there was less tension resting in their shoulders, each book added to their growing piles easing away the tight nervousness coiled within their chests. By the time the sun had set and dinner was called they were nearly joking with each other.

That still didn’t mean he had gained Takumi’s trust, as was shown by the presence of his retainers remaining close at dinner, but Leo considered it a step in the right direction. If they could just get to know each other, maybe he could convince Takumi that Nohr wasn’t so awful. He could get him to understand this nation needed help, not hatred, and maybe the two of them would come out better for it as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You have seen snow, right?” Leo asks one morning at breakfast, eyeing the way Takumi shivers and pulls his cloak closer to his body, “We are on the same latitudinal scale, I would think Hoshido still experiences seasons like Nohr.”

“We have winter, not frozen hell,” Takumi bit out, his arm leaving the shelter of his coat to cut another bite of food before he retreated once more. Leo wondered if he didn’t realize the cold because it was now a part of him, or if he had just gone numb to it long ago. His (father’s, Xander’s) robe certainly helped keep the chill away.

“It’s just a blizzard. The worst of it will pass and you will be back on your way to Hoshido within the week,” Leo waved his hand, “Unless you’d like to risk a journey back tonight. It still hasn’t gotten bad yet.”

“This isn’t bad?!” Takumi groaned, the fur of his cloak coming up just under his chin. While the prince was so very put together in a room of nobles and political discussions, Leo realized he was seeing Takumi for who he truly was right now- just the same hotheaded prince he had heard stories of. He resembled a child with the way he tried to protect himself against the cold. For a moment Leo wondered what Camilla would say in this situation. Probably something embarrassing for the both of them.

“You can still see the road, no? So it isn’t bad yet,” Leo shifted as he pushed his plate away, stomach too tied in knots for him to get in a full meal, “I promise, staying for another week is much better than trying to outrun this storm. You’ll easily freeze to death in this weather and then I will be blamed for your stupidity.”

“I’ll just freeze to death here instead,” Takumi muttered, staring at the food still on his plate. Risking himself back to the cold air of the fortress or going hungry until lunch came around- decisions, decisions. Leo couldn’t resist allowing himself to smirk at Takumi’s antics, the pout on the prince’s face betraying his decision before he let his arms free once again.

“Your room should have a fireplace,” Leo commented, watching Takumi’s prodding at his breakfast before the Hoshidan prince finally abandoned the plate for warmth, “We can also bring more blankets from the guest rooms, although that may be more suffocating than helpful.”

“I don’t understand how you can have such large blankets and they still not hold any heat,” Takumi muttered, a large shiver going through his body. Leo felt a pulling in his chest, the desire to wrap his arms around Takumi and pull him close suddenly strong. He found himself reasoning that his robe was warm enough for the both of them, having trapped Leo’s heat all morning, but quickly shook the thought from his mind. He and Takumi had yet to even do more than shake hands; pulling him into such an intimate embrace would ruin whatever friendship they had building between them.

“You have to lay in them for a period of time before they will hold heat. Most of us are used to the cold, so we know when to start covering up,” Leo offered his advice, leaning back enough for his body to rest against his chair. Xander never would have slacked off like this, but Leo found himself too tired to correct the position. Sleep did not come well when storms began- not that he had slept well since the war in the first place.

“Awful,” Takumi muttered, copying Leo’s actions.

“The library is also warm at this time of day,” Leo suggested, finding himself blinking lazily at Takumi. The lack of tension almost felt forced, as if they were pretending to like each other while not working, but as Leo continued to talk, he could see genuine interest in Takumi’s gaze. “I usually ask them to keep it warmer in the winter. The tomes appreciate a stable temperature, not to mention those who like to read them. I have no prior obligations this morning, if… you would like to join me.” The invitation was cautiously given, Leo already preparing for the inevitable no. Takumi had taken enough books back to his own room, there really was no reason for him to tolerate the king’s continued presence.

“That sounds better than freezing in my room and hoping the blankets will work,” Takumi commented, fingers gripping at the edge of his cloak, “I’ll join you. I would like for someone to put on a fire in my room as well, though.”

Leo almost didn’t register the rest of Takumi’s statement, immediately sitting up upon the acceptance of his invitation. He reigned in his expression before any sort of giddy expression could show, but his heart was still beating just as fast.

“Let’s make haste, then,” Leo stood, allowing himself to smile as he turned away from Takumi, already heading to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

The blizzard came and went and Leo was (too soon) seeing Takumi off for his trip back to Hoshido. The newly fallen snow of the storm had only been cleared off one path, the rest rising high in small hills and slopes to frame the road back to the land of spring. Leo found himself jealous of Takumi's ability to leave this barren nation for one so coddled from the storms, deciding to plan a visit to Hoshido sometime in the near future.  

"Prince Takumi, I hope you have enjoyed your time here in Nohr. It is thanks to you we've made progress with the treaty, as well as establishing the first trade routes between our two nations. I am eager to see the fruit which will come from this arrangement, and hope you share my sentiments," Leo stated, hands folded neatly behind his back. He had hoped to kick the habit in favor of something much more dignified, but once again Leo was falling back into old patterns. 

"King Leo, it has been an honor to serve at your side during my time in your country. I am pleased to say my visit was much more productive than I had originally imagined, and Hoshido shall benefit greatly from the advancing peace between our nations," Takumi bowed lightly, his formalities much more brief that Leo's. Not that the blond had imagined it would be any different. These expressions of gratitude were simply formalities- words spoken in front of the small mass of guards and nobles which were present to see Takumi off. In all reality, they had already given each other thanks the night before over sips of wine and bundled beneath the comfort of heavy blankets. Leo couldn't have asked for a better night. 

"I look forward to seeing you again, Prince Takumi," Leo continued, nodding his head toward Takumi and his bow, "perhaps our next meeting will hold just as productive. Now, you'd best be on your way if you plan to escape the next storm. Nohr may look peaceful now, but who knows when the next blizzard will strike." There was a faint murmur and few chuckles from Nohrian royals, Takumi's face only paling for a moment before he saw Leo's smirk. While not said in open air, Leo could tangibly feel Takumi's breath in his ear, whispering a few marks of profanity as he bowed once more and turned on his heel to leave. 

The departure of the second prince and ambassador had Leo feeling much too numb. Sure, he wouldn't have to worry about arguing with the stubborn Hoshidan every morning for hours on end, but after their first session in the library Leo had begun looking forward to spending nights cuddled up on opposite chairs, sharing phrases and ideas from books on history and philosophy. It was in those moments when the king truly returned to himself, once again a prince with little care other than keeping up appearances and assisting his brother. 

The thought of Xander made his heart clench again, in a much different way than it was currently. Leo bit his lip, focusing on the approaching steps of Niles to keep away the flood of emotions. He doubted this grieving would ever be easy, even more-so without Elise here to guide him and his emotions through the rocky terrain. Leo blinked once to stem the tears, worried at his lip again, and cursed at himself. Bringing up her memory would not make this any easier.

"Milord," Niles hummed, nodding his head. Leo was certain he should have been using a different title but was too exhausted to bother caring. When had Niles ever listened in the first place? 

"Come to pester me once more, Niles?" Leo asked, slinking back to the throne room. He had but an hour to relax before he would begin seeing nobles and governors bringing their problems forward and he planned to make the most of it with a nice nap. 

"Seeing as your cuddle buddy isn't here to do so, I must once again fulfill my role as your most annoying friend," Niles said casually, arms crossed behind his head, "Do I sense a bit of tenseness around that subject? Are you already missing the young, supple, spry-" 

" _Niles!_ " Leo hissed, rounding on his retainer. The heavy cloak behind him gave little flourish at the turn, but it was enough to make the mage seem more imposing- not that Niles ever seemed to take notice, "You will not speak of Prince Takumi in that way. He is not only a royal from our newest ally, but a diplomat to this nation. I will _not_ have you speak ill of him!" 

"My, my, I wasn't speaking ill of the young prince, just pointing out the very obvious fact of his physical state and your, dare I say it-" 

"Don't you dare say it-" 

" _Relationship~_ " Niles purred the word gently, soft enough to be kept between the two of them. Not that many servants were out wandering the main corridor, but Niles had always appreciated Leo's love of secrecy.

"We don't have any sort of... that," Leo refused to acknowledge the words Niles could have used to describe the nature of his and Takumi's relationship, instead walking briskly away from his retainer. 

"Of course not," Niles waved a hand, returning to Leo's side, "not yet anyways. That boy is too dense to know you have feelings for him, and you're too dense to even admit that fact. But it's there, lying underneath your pretty pale skin. You'll have to figure out some way to release those emotions before they burn you up whole. I'd much rather serve a living master than a soulless husk-" 

"Niles, for just one hour of my life, could I get a break? I know it is your sworn duty to push my patience past its limits but I have much more pressing matters than your facetious and false analysis of my emotional wellbeing," Leo paused at the doors to the throne room, turning to look at Niles.  

"I was merely offering to be your release, milord," Niles hummed, a finger tapping on his arm, "I'm certain I could make you forget all about-" 

"Goodbye Niles," Leo turned away before his retainer could finish, a red flush crossing the bridge of his nose. Even as he walked away, towards that ever imposing throne, Niles could see the tips of his ears burning just as bright.


	5. Chapter 5

“Have you ever thought of courting someone?” Takumi asks one day in the library, curled up with his favorite blanket. It's one Leo makes certain is cleaned and prepared each and every time Takumi comes to visit, warmed prematurely so the Hoshidan doesn't have to deal with the lingering cold of winter. Though crocuses bloom, Leo himself knows it will be long before the last snow thaws and the frost disappears for the summer.

“Yes, I suppose I have,” he answers truthfully, “We all have, though, is that not true? As royalty it would only be wise that we marry eventually.” Leo shifts in his seat, a mug of tea cupped in his hands. He watches for a moment as Takumi stares off into space, his gaze only moving slowly between objects; he probably stares a moment too long at the lamps perched behind them before shifting hazel eyes to Leo and his tea.

“Yeah, of course we have… In Hoshido we have less need of political marriage, but that's simply because the nobles do it for us. Not many trade deals go sour within our nation and need mending in such a critical way,” Takumi muses, staring down at his own tea to avoid Leo’s stare. Is this supposed to be some sort of hint? Leo wonders if Takumi is simply rambling on about his culture for fun or actively asking Leo for a response.

“Nohr has never had that luxury. Camilla was to be married off to the Duke of Cheve before the seceded from us. Elise had many… many suitors, all too old for a sprite like her, yet Father was going to use her as another pawn to ‘better Nohr’, or however that goes.” Leo shifted, uncomfortable with the thought of some brute taking advantage of either of his sisters.

“And you?” Takumi asked, sipping slowly after. He was once again watching Leo, the calculating gaze a familiar one. It was nearly as if they were back at the discussion board, divvying up trade routes.

“I had less interest in the matter than I should, so I never considered anyone Father presented as a suitable match. I suppose I was meant to marry one of the daughters of the Ice Tribe, or perhaps an ally closer to Hoshido. But now I have no desire to think of such things. Marriage for political gain is something I wish to leave behind in Nohr’s past. As you've said, we've nobles to do that for us, yes?”

There was a smirk, a small hum of acknowledgement, and the topic was dropped entirely. Even weeks later, Leo was never able to truly grasp what Takumi may have been hoping for as an answer. Perhaps an invitation to begin courting themselves? No, that would be too brazen for the both of them. He may as well start a war with a question like that. A nice civil revolt to overthrown the sinful king, or maybe Ryoma himself would walk into Castle Krakenberg and impale him on Raijinto. Leo decided to keep those thoughts from his mind and refused to speak with Takumi on the matter again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Birthright happens with Leo and Takumi being around 18.

Years have gone by, seasons passing and changing and each birthday of his Camilla would return for the night. She would catch up, kiss his forehead like when they were little, and tell of the children she was raising in the woods with her retainer (her wife, he knew she wanted to say, but she was hesitant. Was he really that untrustworthy?). She would ask of the noblewomen who came to try and court him, of the parents who wanted their daughters to rise to the throne, and each year he disappointed her. There was no woman who could shine more brightly than the man who had captured his heart, yet Leo could not reveal just why he hadn’t been married.  

Around his twenty-first birthday Camilla grew impatient. “Leo, a kingdom would be much easier to run with someone to come back to at night,” she tried to push him to find someone, but the words were too much and he snapped. 

“A kingdom would be much easier to run if my family was with me!” He shouted, his goblet on the floor, “Yet you have run off with your lover to the woods, as far away as you can get from this castle and all your responsibilities! Corrin hasn’t returned once- they haven’t even sent a letter! How am I supposed to run this gods-forsaken country with no one to stand beside me! I don’t need a woman in my bed, I need a family behind me!” 

Camilla cried. He apologized. Their dinner was silent afterwards, his sister unable or unwilling to accept what he said. Leo couldn’t fault her- why would she want to be here, stuck in such a vile place for all of her life. She could never be tamed, never be held back and restrained like a princess was supposed to be, and as she left on Marzia for her cabin in the woods, Leo was happy he let her go. If his family was to stand beside him, he wanted it to be by choice. 

He cried himself to sleep regardless.


	7. Chapter 7

There were too many women for Leo to keep track of. Not that he really wanted to. The idea of marriage seemed to far out of place, regardless of how many times the nobleman warned him that a bachelor king (bastard prince, is what he heard) would not sit for long on the throne.  

Still, a few rose to the top of the suitors, those Leo thought he could have a decent conversation with. A quaint mage caught his intrigue, though she had been passing through town and disappeared as quickly as Leo met her. There were women who had heard of his intelligence and tried to appeal with quotes of well-known books, women who had heard of his love of plants and tried to impress him with easily rehearsed facts, yet no one could really grab his attention in the way Takumi could. 

One woman could keep his attention, a blond guard who seemed perfectly content flaunting her way around banquets and noble congregations. Leo noticed her, recognizing her behavior immediately from repeated complaint reports from her station.  

“Charlotte, correct?” Leo asked. There was nothing besides her intense beauty to truly separate her from the rest of the women who came and waved their perfumed hair under his nose and flaunted their assets before his eyes, but Leo could sense something about the woman. She was playing the game, just the same as the rest, but with much more dedication than he could have glimpsed in the lives of other noblewomen. 

It was a few weeks later, after another banquet, which Leo learned who Charlotte truly was. She had barely escaped with her life from Corrin's attack (hadn't his sibling chosen the peaceful route?) and had since continued working her way up the military ranks in order to be stationed at the castle. She was not noble in blood, despite her introductory lies stating she was from some... bogus house on the far reaches of the Nohrian kingdom, and Leo admired her grit. Certainly an assassin could have done the same just to get close to him, but Leo found himself not minding her duality in regards to honesty. Charlotte had told him things he wanted to hear of himself, had bolstered some of his confidence which had been slipping away, and Leo made a small mental note to himself.  

If there was a woman he was to marry, it would be her. She could act the role of a queen better than any noble he had met, and her acting skills were great enough he was certain she could convince the whole court he loved her without Leo ever needed to force the opinion himself. Not to mention her strength. Pity to the person who dared to try and slay Charlotte. Whether an ax to the neck to in hand-to-hand combat, Leo was certain Charlotte would never fall from an attempt on her life. Truly a woman fit to be Nohr’s queen. 


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn’t anything long or loud, not from the belly or asphyxiating, yet Leo felt as if it meant the world. Takumi was laughing, a true, real laugh, and for all the years which Leo has known the Hoshidan prince, he never expected to be gifted this treat.

Takumi bit his lip to keep from laughing any more, but the look on Leo’s face had him chuckling again, more than before, and soon he was clutching his stomach, trying to cover his mouth and stop the short, gasping breaths which left his lips. Leo’s stunned face must have been more funny than the king realized, but the longer Takumi laughed and the redder his face became, the harder it became for Leo to resist himself. It started off quiet, only a giggle, but soon the Nohrian king was laughing just as loud as Takumi. The sound was clumsy and unpracticed, varying in pitch and tempo, but that was enough to get Takumi laughing again and the cycle continued. Someone snorted, then they both did, and it wasn’t until after the guards passed (twice) and gave them strange looks before the two royals began to find their composure.

The soft, lilting giggles coming from Leo were matched by Takumi’s own warmth, Leo suddenly feeling as if the entire weight of his country was lifted from his being. He wanted this for as long as he could keep it, clutching this comfort close to his chest. If he could hold onto moments like this, maybe running a country wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe one day he could hold Takumi’s hand like he held onto this, maybe they could grow old together and repair Nohr and actually make a difference in this world. 


	9. Chapter 9

Leo wants to hold his hand.

Another year has come and past and Camilla is currently seated at the table with her baby brother and a prickly young ambassador from Hoshido. It is clear he doesn't trust her from the tightness in his shoulders and the way he continually glances at her, but Camilla can't seem to care. Maybe if she were here more often she would tease the boy until he was stuttering and red in the face, but she is much more preoccupied with Leo’s dilemma.

His hand is much too close to the Hoshidan’s, yet he won't just reach out and grab it. She wonders if they've discussed this sort of thing, or if Leo has even mentioned his feelings at all. Camilla has always known of his preference in men, despite keeping her own deviations a secret, and wishes Leo could learn to open up a bit more.

“So, my dear, how have the trades been going?” Camilla asks, watching as servants begin to bring out their dinner, “Beruka and I have noticed a lack of bandits to the west. I'm guessing that means Nohr has finally gotten foreign aid?”

“Yes, and by no small means. Brynhildr has been able to restore some farmland which was ravaged by the war, both in Hoshido and Nohr. Along with the support we have gotten from Takumi and King Ryoma, I'm certain our famine will be merely a memory before the decade is complete,” Leo gives his words with practiced formality, completely unnecessary in the presence of his sister and best friend. Camilla picks up on this with an eye roll from Takumi and snickers herself.

“Leo, my dear, you don't need to be so stiff at your own birthday dinner,” she hummed, grabbing his hand and rubbing her thumb along the top. He jumps from the contact but refuses to move, something that bothers her a little. He much be touch starved if he wasn't trying to wave her off.

“Seriously, your sister has a point. You look like you're going to jump out of your skin,” Takumi’s addition caught her off guard, but Camilla flashed a smile his way before looking back at Leo.

“If there's something bothering you, we can always talk about that,” Camilla winked, causing Leo to sputter and pull his hand away. Certainly his emotions were bubbling just under the surface then. An outburst like last year wouldn't be so nice again, however, and Camilla reigned herself in some.

“Nothing is bothering me, sister,” Leo muttered, immediately turning to his food rather than continue to be stared at by both Camilla and Takumi. “Now can I please enjoy my dinner? We haven't had boar in months and Takumi managed to bring one down just this morning-“

“No no, I don't get all the credit for this kill, Leo,” Takumi shook his head, “I could never have shot it had you not caused that bramble to grow in its path. Not to mention you pulling us out of harms way with your tome. That thing is incredible.”

“You got the killing shot, however, through all the bramble which was blocking your way. If you hadn't placed that arrow right we could have been gored clean through,” Leo immediately responded. Camilla let them bicker as the night continued on, slow to join in on the conversation. It was easy to see how well they got along, a warm feeling brimming in her chest. Maybe… maybe Leo could have a better life after all. He was the only one left in her life who hadn't found peace yet, but the solution was right here in front of him. 


	10. Chapter 10

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Leo asked one day as they walked down the corridors of the castle. Though the summer was unusually rainy, lilies and roses continued to bloom within the small garden. Leo was excited to see the blooms he had been so diligently coaxing from the ground. While he had no use for Brynhildr behind stacks of paperwork and arguments, Leo was terrified of losing his grasp on the tome. Who knew when he would truly be tested next; failure was no option.

“Mm?” Takumi’s hum reminded Leo of the soft purr of a cat just waking from his nap, a whimsical noise to Leo’s ears. Despite having women continue to appear in his court and at festivals, wishing for just a dance or a chance to become his wife, Takumi’s hand was still clutching onto Leo’s heart without the Hoshidan’s knowledge.

“You said you had news for me,” Leo repeated, “when you arrived. Yet you refrained from speaking at dinner last night or breakfast this morning.” He stopped at the door, opening it and motioning for Takumi step outside before following. Leo was certain he would never truly get used to all the rules a king was supposed to follow, regardless of how many nights he stayed up pouring over them.

Outside the air was brisk, a slow wind rolling around the courtyard and rustling the raindrops from trees. New buds were growing beneath the current bloom, waiting for their chance to pass on the codes for another generation- that is, if the rain would stop falling and keeping the bees away. Leo could do nothing to change the weather of Nohr, but he was at least making strides in helping the plants become more effective in their growing. Crops still were not booming, but with the combined rations from Hoshido, his people were no longer starving.

“Oh, yes,” Takumi nodded, his eyes gazing over the garden Leo had been working on, “It’s a bit out of the blue, I suppose. Now that Ryoma has married, he’s decided to turn his eye onto all of us too. Sakura has more suitors than you’d imagine, I’m surprised she hasn’t already chosen one to wed.”

Leo’s heart was already hammering. Marriage? Certainly it had been on his mind since day one, but he had wondered just how things would go in Hoshido. Who had to be married first: Hinoka or Takumi?

“Hinoka and Tsubaki have created quite a scene as well,” Takumi chuckled. Leo wonders if he’ll ever get used to that sound.

“What do you mean?” He asked, wondering where this conversation could even go. What was Takumi trying to say? Was he invited to Hinoka’s wedding?

“Oh, Hinoka suddenly decided to announce she and Tsubaki were courting while Ryoma continually pestered her at her birthday celebration,” Leo remembers a letter sent to the royal family wishing them well as the summer drew to a close and harvest season edged nearer. As Takumi explained the event, Leo nodded and followed along, doing his best to actually seem invested in the story. He enjoyed Hinoka’s presence whenever she visited, but couldn’t this have been sent through letter? Was this really what his news was?

Leo let his mind wander, trying to figure out what Takumi could be trying to tell him before the Hoshidan actually spoke the words. It would really calm his nerves to figure out what Takumi wanted. Damn him for not saying something sooner.

“Leo, did you hear me?” Takumi turned, looking over the blond’s features. Leo coughed, frowning and refusing to turn back to look at Takumi.

“No,” he muttered, walking forward. The marble was worse for wear, like much of the castle; Leo made a mental note to have someone work on this path. “I’m sorry.”

Takumi was silent for a moment, following with the careful steps of a hunter behind Leo. It set the King’s nerves on fire to have someone so close, the hair on the nape of his neck rising as he fought back the urge to shoo Takumi away. Shouldn't the other prince have known how this felt, with assassins following so closely behind?

“Ryoma wants me to marry,” he finally said, tone much less joyful than Leo had expected. If he wanted a marriage, wouldn't one to the king of Nohr work just fine? Leo pushes the thought away.

“He says I shouldn't remain a bachelor for the rest of my life, some shit about fatherhood suiting me… Of course there are also duties I am supposed to attend to as a prince, and while Ryoma has been lenient enough to allow me the choice of my companion, he thinks it's time I actually do it,” Takumi shifted behind Leo, and the blond turned. There was a smile on the prince’s face, one Leo was oh so desperate to call his own. Would it really be strange if Takumi were to propose to him? Surely as a king he should be the one to do so, right?

“I'm courting someone.”


	11. Chapter 11

If there is one thing in life Leo is certain of, it is that the gods hated him. Third heir to the throne, never trained for this life, yet he is the King. The child of a father who couldn’t care less and a mother who never cared at all. Each and every one of his siblings are gone, taken from him before they had ever gotten to taste true freedom, leaving Leo to grieve alone. The only man who he ever loved was betrothed to another.

This castle was large, cold, and empty, always terrifying no matter what age he was. Even now, storming through the dark hallways, Leo could feel the icy grips of his father’s ghost stalking his every move. This was his punishment, of course. Couldn’t be a normal child, couldn’t be interested in women or just plain sex like everyone else seemed to be.

Garon laughed then and he was probably laughing beyond the grave now. “Of course!” He could hear the booming, the echoing around him, “This is what you deserve for walking such a road!” Leo shuddered, pulling his cloak closer. The crown against his skull felt crushing, weighing him down and pulling him closer and closer to the cobblestone flooring.

His room was thrown open, the metal wreath torn from his head, clanging as it hit the stone. A feral growl ripped its way through his throat, the cloak which he desperately willed to warm him chucked into a different corner. Leo could only see red and feel black, his heart throbbing as his hands went to work destroying whatever was in their way. Documents he had planned to visit, letters he needed to send (should have sent, why didn’t he just send them when he had the chance?!), his floor littered with all different sorts of paper as the maelstrom that was King Leo came to a standstill.

It still wasn’t enough. Leo had never known heartbreak like this and he needed something more to release his frustrations into. With half a mind to rip the pages from the tome, Leo clutched Brynhildr to his chest instead and left his room just as he had entered.

The night air was crisp, his horse tired, but the king all but vanished into the woods. Niles was the only who knew he was here- not even Takumi got that sort of luxury. No, the archer wasn’t allowed that privilege anymore. Leo no longer cared if it didn’t make any sense, the prince had broken his heart. That was all that mattered now.

Tearing trees apart was exhausting, but in just the way Leo needed. His arms ached from channeling so much magic, his fingers near numb, and still he continued. While nurturing life had always been his forte, rending the earth before him by flipping gravity was much more fulfilling. He didn’t care how much magic and energy it took, he simply cared that he was getting the release he craved, destroying a place which held so much malice for him.

This was where he first truly met Prince Takumi. Among the mud and grime of the forest’s graveyard stood the archer prince, the Fujin Yumi trained on Leo’s neck. The blonde remembered thinking that was such a dumb place to aim- he still had armor covering his throat, but for a moment he had been actively terrified. Here was his equal, poised to kill him, and was a simple piece of metal really going to stop that?

Perhaps he had truly met the prince that first day after the war, when the reparations began.  
Leo decided he had never actually met the real Prince Takumi. After all, this prince pretending to be his friend and to care so much about his wellbeing couldn’t pick up on the one thing Leo so desperately pleaded for. He was just as bad as Camilla, constantly asking about suitors as if he couldn’t understand _he_ was supposed to be Leo’s suitor.

Leo couldn’t feel his hands any longer, Brynhildr lying in the mud by his feet. He willed the tome to open, wishing it to lend him more strength- strength enough to destroy just one more tree, to lead his nation, to still be able to speak with Takumi. The weapon remained motionless, the gem on the cover giving off a low light. Was this tome really all he had left? Niles would never leave his side, but after the last attempt on his life, could Leo even trust that his retainer was safe?

His outfit was a mess, he decided after his knees hit the dirt, the sleeves of his white tunic mangled by the outpour of magic. He was just as much a wreck, ragged and sore and aching for any sort of release of this life. How long would he stay out here like this? How long until his mind cracked just like his father’s had? Corrin had been so adamant that the beast which was killed had not been Garon, but when had the king stopped being his father and started becoming something else? Was he also doomed to that fate?

Nohr was cursed, Leo decided after feeling finally returned to his hands. Scooping up Brynhildr and somehow managing back on his steed, he clicked his heels once and urged the horse home. The ride back was still just as silent as ever, stars fighting in vain to gift their light onto his land. Nohr had to be cursed. There was never a break, not for him or his citizens. Hoshido’s light had been the only force he believed could save this bleak country, yet it shone too bright. Leo’s life was being extinguished by Takumi’s fire and there was nothing he could do to stop it, just like his people seemed to be relying more and more on Hoshido for help. Was there even a point to him ruling anymore? With rebellions still lingering in the shadows, Leo wondered if it was time for new blood in the castle. If he was destined to go mad just like his father, he’d at least like to leave this land in safer hands.

\---

  
Niles received his lord too early to recall. Leo was covering in mud and soaked to the bone, his body shivering violently as he was pulled from his horse. There were scalding words on the tip of the archer’s tongue, yet he refrained from speaking. Not out of respect for Leo’s position above him (since when had that stopped anything before?), but in the hopes that his liege already knew what he wanted to say.

Guiding Leo back to his room was easy. Stripping him of his clothes and bathing him down wasn’t difficult. His liege cooperated with each step as if this was simply their every day routine. Even tucking him in wasn’t the worst- Leo had always been a bit childish about such things, it was nice to see he hadn’t grown out of them.

Leaving was hard. Hearing the sound of sobs shaking his small frame was worse. Staying with him throughout the night would have been impossible. To have Leo clinging onto him just the way he wished, only to push him out in the morning…

Niles knew this was as far as their relationship was meant to go, even if it pained him every step he took away.


	12. Chapter 12

_To Leo,_   
_King of Nohr,_   
_First of his name,_   
_Worst bedhead in all of Nohr,_

_I'm still not certain why you Nohrian's hold first names so high. Who cares if you are first of your name. I guess it is meant as a reminder that you were lucky enough to not be named after your father._

_Yes, yes, I understand this letter comes with much less of a heavy tone than those previous, but it's simply because I can't bear to keep up with formal speech if I do not have to. You know me well enough to understand I mean no disrespect towards your position, but I appreciate the forgiveness for my tone._

_Leo, have you ever loved anyone? I understand that may be a strange question since you have decided to remain a bachelor even longer than I have, but I simply must ask. The feelings I have for Kame are so warm and consuming, and yet I have to wonder if this is truly love. When we spend time together, I feel at ease, but I cannot imagine that this is the only symptom love can have. When she grabs my hand- yes, my to-be wife is much more bold than I expected- I feel a racing in my heart, but could that just be nerves?_

_Regardless of my emotional state, I was hoping for some enlightenment from the royal love guru himself, Leo of Nohr. I'm certain you've have plenty of time and much experience with such emotions, much more than me._   
_I wonder if my sarcasm can be felt in such a statement. I would hope our time apart has not been too long you've forgotten my humor._

_This letter is short, mostly because I'm not sure what else to say. I'm nervous for my wedding, but Kame is eager and continually planning things with Oboro and Sakura. Hinoka has even been sitting in on their meetings to try and plan for her own affair. I would appreciate some solice from the only royal bachelor left. Maybe we should celebrate one last night of being unmarried together when you come to the ceremony._

_Sincerely,_   
_Byakuya Takumi,_   
_First Prince of Hoshido,_   
_Weilder of the Divine Fujin Yumi_   
_First of his name,_   
_Best hunter of boar in Nohr_


	13. Chapter 13

_To Takumi,_

_I'm not certain how to address your full name, no matter how many letters you send on the matter. Byakuya is your surname, correct? Then why has it been before your given name in each letter? I know you have lectured me countless times on this matter, but the practice has not stuck in my mind. I will leave your greeting as Takumi to save myself the embarrassment of messing up._

_You ask me questions of love when you know for certain I have not experienced such emotions. Once more, I believe we have spoken on this subject. I relayed to you my inexperience with feelings of love and courting outside the realm of familial adoration and have not experienced a shift in that perspective since. Even the struggles of sexual expression escape me, which only hinders me in my search for a queen to take the throne. What woman wants to marry a man who cannot appreciate sex? I trust you won't gossip this secret to your sisters as you have some of my others. It would be unbefitting of the Nohrian king to be seen as anything less than sexually competent._

_As for advice, Takumi, I am unsure of what to give. This being a political marriage, I would say to go with the advances of your wife and accept her love for what it is. If you have feelings for her, they will develop accordingly. Elise always preached that you cannot force love, and from hearing of how Corrin's feelings for that dark magician you have eventually developed, I believe that to be true. Still, I wish you luck in this endeavor. It must not be easy knowing you will share a bed with someone you do not have strong feelings for. That has kept me far from the prospect of marriage myself._

_As for celebrating my single-nature and your soon to be lost "freedom", I am up for a small celebration. Any books you'd like me to send over with the next letter could provide sustenance for our conversation and I have a bottle of alcohol just waiting to be opened for such a "party". Surely you shouldn't become inebriated before your wedding night, but I think a few drinks would do you well. Niles has always referred to alcohol as liquid courage. Maybe it will help. I understand the Hoshidan traditional marriage has a few shots of rice wine intermingled in the ceremony. Maybe this occurred to help ease the nerves of the married couple._

_Your lack of formality never ceases to amaze me, Takumi, and I respond in kind. If I knew any other life than that of a formal asshole I would certainly attempt to let my writing lay as loose as yours, but I cannot say I have that ability. Maybe just having a curse in this last paragraph is candid enough for your taste._

_Sincerely,_  
_Leo,_  
_King of Nohr,_  
_First of his name_


	14. Chapter 14

_To Byakuya Takumi,_

_While I would love to add countless more additions to your name, Takumi, I believe I'll let you continue that hobby on your own. My many choices may be tasteless in your Hoshidan humor, so I will leave them to my own scribbles of paper_

No.

 _To Byakuya Takumi,_  
_Wielder of the Divine Fujin Yumi,_  
_Prince Consort of Nohr,_

No.

_Byakuya Takumi,_

_Although it hasn't been long since we've last spoken, I find myself growing lonely without your quips here to bother me._

_Niles has become silent- at least as quiet as he can become- and his words no longer hold the same teasing I had become so accustomed to. I fear he is wilting more every day without the stimulation that comes from whatever hobbies he used to hold with Odin, and I have begun the search for a new retainer to try and cover that wound. Not a soul can replace Odin, Niles and I have come to agree on that much, but he needs something lively to catch his eye and make him smile once more. Dusk knows I was never able to do as much for him._

_I'm not sure how to be a supportive friend in the face of your marriage. The most I can offer is a shoulder to ease your burden if it becomes too much. I understand matters of the heart are not my strong suit, and you may believe I already have too much on my plate, but I cannot relax when I know you are worrying over nothing, and I couldn't rest until I know I've done all in my power to help you through this obstacle._

He'll know, and yet Leo finds himself not caring. This letter sounds much too close to revealing his feelings, but Takumi would certainly be too oblivious to notice. Leo continues to write, deciding he's put too much work into his words to scrap this one.

_As I've offered before, a nice evening of drinks and good food in the library may help to ease your mind. Niles could provide us some sort of entertainment- I hear nobles have come to fancy the company of common women in the nights before their own betrothal. Niles could perhaps give you some of the same. Once more, I hope my sarcasm is palpable. It would certainly put a smile on his face to do so._

_I await the day you return to Nohr. Your lily garden is beginning to spread nicely. I've looked into putting a pond in the same common-yard and need assistance in Hoshidan styles. Sadly I haven't the time to visit Shirasagi for a closer inspection of your own ponds and gardens, and I believe the project will have already started by the time I arrive for your wedding ceremony. I appreciate the help in advance._

It takes all of Leo's strength not to write 'love' at the end of his letter, signing his name in fancy scrawl before leaving it open to dry. Beside his waste-bin are crumpled rejects of letters, too flowery and even closer to truth revealing than this letter in his hands. The king has half a mind to shred this paper too, but an aching has already settled into his bones and he finds himself too tired to try and write a replacement. In the morning the letter is stamped in black wax, Leo's own crest adorning the seal before Niles delivers it to a personal runner. Leo wishes Niles himself could be a personal courier between the two of them, but knows how utterly awful such a job would be.  
Besides, the archer was needed by his side. Leo's sanity was ever waning, he knew, and Niles presence was one of the only things to keep him grounded.

The response comes quicker than Leo expected, though if Takumi was able to decipher just how much Leo had put into his last work he didn’t mention it. Instead were the typical mundane things they would chatter on about in their usual correspondence, tips on Hoshido-style pools, and a set date for the wedding. He relays the information to Niles before crumbling the letter and throwing it to the back of his desk.


	15. Chapter 15

The halls of Hoshido are unfamiliar to Leo. He’s spent too much of his time in Nohr with Takumi discussing the changes to happen to their countries to have been able to travel to Hoshido. Not to mention, hostilities here towards Nohrians were still much more prevalent than Takumi had ever let on. Even now, as his presence was expected for the wedding, he could still feel the disapproving glares from noblemen who thought Hoshido better off without their western “ally’.

“Don’t let those old aristocrats get you too down,” Takumi said with a slight poke to Leo’s side, “they’re always frowning and glaring at me like that too. I think they’ve been doing it so long their faces are stuck like that.” Leo snorted, the tips of his ears red from embarrassment, and he shook his head.

“I’ve been on the receiving end of looks like that ever since I can remember,” he hummed, “don’t worry too much about me, Takumi.” The two turn a corner, the walls of paper and bamboo still looking the same as every other, but Takumi stops in front of a door and slides it open. Within is a room similar in structure to his guest room, save, well, all the stuff simply thrown about the room. A bookshelf is the only tidy structure in the room, Hoshidan scrolls and Nohrian books lining the shelves, while clothes were thrown from the closet to the floor and a shogi game sat half finished on a small table close to the ground. Leo found himself frowning at the realization that they’d be drinking at this table, his legs already sore from the idea of sitting on them so long.

“Sorry for the mess, it’s usually not quite this bad,” Takumi hummed, clearing off his bed of clothes before scooping them off the floor and throwing them to the closet, “I’ve had the maids stay out of here for the past couple days just to give myself some alone time, but it always falls into chaos if they don’t keep on me for cleaning.”

“So you still have the habits of a child then?” Leo teases, not willing to admit his room is drifting more towards chaos each and every day, “I would think a prince would be more refined than this, especially from a country such as Hoshido.”

Takumi threw a robe at Leo with a snort, shaking his head before cleaning up the shogi game. Leo throws the clothing back at Takumi, knocking a few of the pieces off, and laughs at the absolutely flustered look Takumi gives him.

“What? You didn’t think I’d just sit back and take your abuse tonight, did you?” Leo asks with a smirk, his heart hammering away in his chest. How long had it been since he had felt this alive? Certainly not since the last time Takumi visited, before all this awful news of him being betrothed to another.

“I certainly didn’t expect you to be just as childish,” Takumi had finally snapped out of his stupor, folding the robe and setting it onto the desk beside his bookshelf, “you harp on me for being a prince, yet you’re a king acting like a boy.”

“What can I say, I get bored being so stuffy all the time,” Leo shrugged his shoulders, sitting down cross-legged at the short table. He almost makes a remark about Takumi’s size matching the furniture here but holds his tongue, thinking it may be more appropriate to say after they’ve had something to drink.

“Did my whiskey come in the mail?” He asked, shifting to sit on his knees after a disapproving look from Takumi, “I know you’ve said some of my packages get a bit roughed up on the way here, I hope that wasn’t one of them.”

“No, I said Hinata usually shakes them when they’ve arrived. If we’re going to talk about people who are still children, he’s number one on that list,” Takumi grabs two bottles in one hand and two small glasses in another- they’re strange looking to Leo, a cross between a glass and a bowl. Sitting across from Leo, Takumi begins to uncap the sake he pulled down and pours them both shots.

“Odin would have him beat, I’m sure,” Leo hummed as he watched the liquid pour, “no grown man has such a fascination with naming objects and doesn’t get away with being the most childish. Besides, hasn’t Hinata married? You would think that would calm his energy down some.”

“Having a wife and child hasn’t changed anything,” Takumi chuckled, taking his cup in hand and raising it to Leo, “let’s hope that’s how it is for me too, yeah?”

Leo’s heart clenches, his throat closes and he raises the glass on instinct alone before nodding. He hopes his features haven’t visibly changed before they take their first shot, the aftertaste of sake staining his tongue like his realization that yes, this is the last night Takumi will be single. There is no final say Leo can throw in, no “let us run away and elope” sort of phrase he could possibly spurt out fast enough to get Takumi to cancel this wedding. And even if Takumi returned his feelings? What sort of shame would it be for the prince to abandon his wife for the neighboring king on the night of her wedding? What instability would that bring to the political aspect of this marriage?

Leo was silent as he opened his whiskey, pouring a shot for them both. He realizes Takumi hasn’t said anything to fill the silence and feels obligated to, but his tongue is far too heavy.

“Do you think it’s wrong that I’m nervous?” comes the shaky question after their next shot, Leo’s chest aflame with the familiar heat of Nohrian liquor.

“Absolutely not,” Leo finally found his voice, coughing once to not sound too high-pitched, “this is a huge change in your life, Takumi. Even if it were just for politics, I’d say you have every right to be nervous.” He hopes Takumi confirms that’s what this marriage is for, but after their correspondence he no longer feels that Takumi is simply stuck in this unhappy arrangement.

“Kame is so excited about it all, I’m worried I’ll mess something up and ruins this for her,” Takumi mutters, eyes lingering on the bottle of sake before he pours another round for the both of them. Maybe they’re drinking too fast but Takumi finds himself not caring and Leo doesn’t move to stop him. “She’s just… damn, Leo, I really hope you find someone like her. She’s got so much energy, it’s hard to be angry about all this political bullshit when I’m around her. I just want to do right by her, you know?” Takumi’s cheeks are flushed as he sputters on about his to-be wife, Leo nodding with practiced excitement. Maybe it’s not all fake- Leo is certainly happy Takumi has found someone he actually enjoys being with to marry. It’s simply bittersweet.

A few more shots pass between the two of them, Takumi’s voice loud and bolstered by alcohol as Leo feels himself loosen up more and more with each of Takumi’s jokes and jabs. It nearly takes all night, but finally, Takumi gets Leo to laugh at some comment on the Nohrian currency system and soon the blond is red in the face as he braces himself on the table, Takumi’s hand on his shoulder and his brows pinched together in worry. Had he broken Leo?

It takes a moment or two for the king to settle down, his head rising to look over Takumi.

“I’ve never been kissed before,” Leo says suddenly, lighting Takumi’s cheeks aflame. Leo knows he’ll be screaming at himself for this for weeks to come, but the alcohol in his system makes it too easy to say something so embarrassing. “I- I mean, I told you about my sexual incompetence. I’m not good with all that, you know? Makes me feel weird.” He leaves out the fact that having only women try to court him didn’t really help in that regard.

“Well… you’re gonna have to fix that, you know?” Takumi says, brows still furrowed, “I mean… you gotta kiss your wife at a wedding, right?” He frowns, leaning back some. Leo is suddenly upset at the loss of space between them, slouching where he sits.

“I don’t want to get married,” he mutters, “sounds stupid… dumb…” Leo is very much pouting like a child, only a few seconds from crossing his arms as well.

“Well you’re gonna have to eventually,” Takumi chuckles, popping the corks back into the bottles of alcohol, “and then you and I can have another night of uninhibited drinking like this.” Takumi is shaky on his legs, but practiced muscles still carry him back to put the alcohol away.

“Mm… still doesn’t make me want to marry. You and I can just drink for the sake of drinking whenever we want,” Leo shakes his head, standing with a bit too much wobble in his legs. They nearly give out, both from being numb from sitting too long and the alcohol. Takumi’s bed is perfectly placed, however, just high enough off the ground to brace his landing, and Takumi begins to laugh as Leo rubs furiously at his face in embarrassment.

“Maybe you should practice drinking more in the first place,” Takumi’s giggles dotted his sentence, the Hoshidan sitting beside Leo before pulling his hair out and combing through the long strands. Leo found himself fascinated once more with Takumi’s elven appearance, the prince too perfect to be of this world. Fingers reached up, gently running through the lower strands of his hair, brushing against Takumi’s back.

“You’re beautiful,” Leo says softly, unsure if he even spoke aloud as he brushes through Takumi’s hair once more, “Especially when you’re not scowling at me. I think I like getting along with you more than arguing with you.” Takumi has since frozen in his place, his own fingers tangled in a knot and unmoving.

Before Leo can open his mouth to say something else, Takumi shuts his eyes and lets out a sigh, “Wow Leo, you really are a lightweight. I didn’t realize you turned into someone else when you’re drunk.”

Leo shuts his mouth, lips pressed tight together, and closes his eyes- which is, of course, a mistake. As soon as the room goes dark his stomach rolls and flips and his head feels like its spinning. Leo sits up too fast, doesn’t open his eyes fast enough, and clamps a hand over his mouth just in time to keep anything from coming out. Takumi hurries him outside to the porch where Leo looses the alcohol from his stomach and sinks to the ground.

Now it’s Takumi’s turn to run fingers through his hair, rubbing at Leo’s back and shushing him softly as Leo whispers his apologies. A gentle pair of lips press against Leo’s temple, helping to calm the sputtering king, and Takumi helps him back up and to his room.

“You should drink some water before you go to sleep,” Takumi offers a glass as Leo sits on his bed, staring at his knees, “I can have the maids bring by bread as well. That helps to settle my stomach whenever I drink too much.” Leo simply nods, unresponsive otherwise, and it takes a few sips of water before he regains his voice.

“Thank you,” he mutters, fingers gripping tight to the cup as Takumi helps him stand and they begin their wobbling journey back to the king’s guest quarters. While the world is silent around them, Leo’s head pounds with one thought over and over again.

_He kissed me._


	16. Chapter 16

Leo only feels bad for throwing up on Takumi’s porch. He’s even surprised he remembers the rest of the night with how bad his hangover is the next morning, but giddiness seeps into his being and propels the king forward to get himself prepared for the coming ceremony. It’s a little victory, he knows, one that will probably never have some sort of follow up, but he doesn’t let the thought get him down.

A potion of bitter herbs and two more glasses of water help Leo to fully come out of his stupor, leaving him just enough time to dress and double check his outfit (while also having Niles take another look to be sure) before he has to leave for Hoshido’s grand temple.

While not as large as the marriage ceremony for King Ryoma, Leo finds himself a bit shocked at all the people who have arrived to see Takumi wed. Perhaps it is manners bringing most of them to the ceremony and they’ll be gone by the reception, but Leo finds himself happy with the amount of people present. After all, Takumi deserves to know that he is loved.

The ceremony isn’t too different from Ryoma’s, with Kame present in her many layers of kimono and the strange hat adorning her head (he’s still not sure why that is a thing, but Takumi swears by traditional methods). Takumi wears his own ceremonial robes, a rich black color which makes his skin and hair seem all the more ethereal. Leo smiles at the way the long tresses are pinned up, Oboro’s handiwork obvious even a few rows back.

The couple takes a shot of sake, Leo’s mouth sour with the memory of the night before, then their families take a shot as well. Leo wonders if there could ever be a time when he could have been in that line of family as well, but he simply claps with the rest of the crowd and nods his head as Takumi glances in his direction. The ceremony ends without interruption and Leo finds himself happy with that. He heard Ryoma mention a growing resistance in Hoshido for the partnership between the nation and Nohr, Takumi, still acting as the sole ambassador between them, taking the brunt of that distrust. The reception following was lively and filled with music Leo had little knowledge of. Sakura played a song for Takumi and Kame’s first dance, Leo’s chest warm at the sight of his friend looking so happy. Even if he knew things would be hard for himself after this, knowing Takumi was happy with this made things just a little easier.


	17. Chapter 17

"Milord," Niles raps at the door with his knuckles, impatient energy rolling in his chest. There's shuffling in the room, the sound of fabric, and Niles sighs. In all of his time working for and with Leo, never did the archer think he would see him turn to this sort of lifestyle. It's exactly what Leo had spoken so vehemently against growing up with all of his siblings dying around him. 

A lithe form appeared as the door opened, though Niles side-steps and lets them pass. She was brunet and looking awfully disheveled, probably from being so rudely dismissed by her king. 

"You shouldn't make them so upset," Niles murmured as he stepped into the bedroom. Sheets are ruffled, as is Leo's hair and Niles has a moment of caring much too sweet for his own liking to fix the ever present cowlick of blond tresses, his fingers gently carding through to try and smooth them down. 

"Niles," Leo sounds tired, his fingers curled into the sheets bunched up around his waist, "You're early." 

"You can't hole up in your room forever, milord," Niles takes careful steps around a pile of papers slowly accumulating on the floor, giving a disapproving look before looking back at Leo, "you're going to arouse suspicion if you don't come tend to your duties-" 

"Fuck them," Leo groaned, rubbing his eyes and pushing his blankets back. It's not the first time Niles has seen Leo completely nude, but the lack of shame catches him off guard. 

"As funny as that might be-" 

"I don't want to hear it, Niles, just leave me be," Leo cuts him off, grabbing at a thin, dark robe hanging from one of his bedposts. Pulling the clothing on covers his body, but just barely, and Niles wonders if Leo plans to leave his room like this. 

Leaning over to scoop up the papers, Niles pulls them together into a singular pile and sets the stack onto Leo's desk. The rest of Leo's room is grand and equally devastated by clutter and mess and Niles feels almost wrong seeing Leo so utterly disorganized. 

"They're just going to end up on the floor again," Leo mutters, grabbing the first paper on the stack. His eyebrows pinch together like his lips, marring the once smooth features of the Nohrian's face, and Niles feels his own face sour. 

"You can only mope like this for so long. Or should I let Camilla know you've finally begun the process of selecting a queen-" 

"Fuck what she thinks! If she gave a damn she would have been here on the one day a year she ever visits!" Leo's fingers bend, the paper in his hands begins to wrinkle, and Niles is quick to put hands on his wrists. The even pressure loosens Leo's grip, allowing Niles to take the paper safely and return it to the pile. 

"You'll regret saying that," Niles mutters, thumbs rubbing gently along Leo's wrists, "just like you'll regret the past few nights. While it warms my heart to see you finally embracing all those capable women, you're not fooling anyone. This is going to end just how it did for-" 

"Don't you dare compare me to him," Leo is absolutely venomous, brown eyes cold as he stares relentlessly at Niles- into Niles, as if he can make the archer disappear with just a thought. 

"You haven't looked this much like a brat since you were just a child, milord," Niles voice won't betray the worry he feels, one corner of his mouth quirking up in a half-hearted smirk, "How long it's been since I've seen you look so absolutely lonely. But you know as well as I what lies on this path. I don't often beg- in situations like this, at least-" Niles squeezes Leo's wrists, pulling the blond ever closer, "but I'm pleading with you to stop this. It's better for you to regret these few nights later in your life than to hear the sound of little feet and regret those instead." 

"I-" Leo cuts himself off, pulling once at Niles' grip before yanking away his arms. The thin robe is soon joined by a pair of loose pants and his crown, Leo actually deciding to leave his room in such a state, "I don't need you lecturing me on my morals, Niles, especially when you've been just as stubborn as Camilla on my finding of a queen. I'll have to have an heir some day, might as well get it over with now." 

When Leo leaves the room, Niles audibly groans, grabs a pillow to punch a good few times, and- for good measure- pulls on his hair. Teasing a stubborn Leo had always been so fun, but now it was downright infuriating. Niles is certain he knows the King better than Leo knows his own self, and with the way things are going, there is no happy end in sight. How ironic that Leo, in his desire to fix his father's mistakes, is slowly falling into the same pattern.


	18. Chapter 18

In a strange twist of events, Leo finds himself wishing that Niles would disappear. Ever since the morning of his first intrusion, the archer refused to leave Leo alone on the topic of his sleeping around. There were compliments, ("I overheard you've learned this new trick with your tongue, you'll have to teach it to me some time"), whines ("Why don't you play with  _me_  like that?") and the ever,  _ever_  present nagging ("Should I begin sewing the baby booties now?"). Leo was absolutely sick of it, immediately dismissing Niles whenever he got the chance, and now was no exception.

"Niles, I've told you before, I don't want to hear it," Leo was shoving things into a bag- books Takumi had asked for, Brynhildr, and half a dozen bundles of paper containing documents which needed reviewing between now and his return from Hoshido, "You know I'm just going to ignore whatever you say."

Niles kept quiet for a moment, his shoulders tight as he watched Leo pace and recount his list of things to bring. Letting out a sigh and running fingers through his hair, Niles shook his head.

"Even if I said someone was pregnant?" Leo didn't even hesitate in his response, rolling his eyes and flipping his hand.

"You weren't around for all of that drama- that's the first thing someone says when they get a stomach flu. It's a play at the throne Niles, I'm sure you'd realize this by now," and thus the pacing and counting began anew, Leo unable to break his habit of triple checking anything and everything. 

"As you say, milord," Niles sounded deflated, a small victory in Leo's eyes, and he simply clapped his hands together, "may I take your bag to the carriage? All of your other luggage has been prepared for the trip and is awaiting you." Leo nodded, at the last minute grabbing Brynhildr from the bag before motioning for Niles to move. The archer was soon following beside him, eerily quiet as they marched towards Krakenburg's front gates. 

The cart was loaded, Leo recounting duties to those who would watch over the castle, and turned one final time to Niles.

"Please, do not hesitate to get me if something seems amiss. I know you're adamant that I take this trip to relax, but-"

"Leo," Niles said calmly, putting a hand onto his shoulder. He fussed with the fur of Leo's cloak for a moment before nodding, "Go to Hoshido. See your advisor in his natural habitat. Take some time for yourself. It'd be the first time in years, you deserve at least a nap or something." Leo finds himself smiling at Niles' words, nodding and putting a hand back on his retainers shoulder. "Thank you, Niles," he hums before letting go, turning and climbing into the carriage.

 

 

Hoshido in winter is a much different sight from Nohr. Leo notices the gray clouds shimmering overhead, very obviously heavy with snow and yet nothing has fallen. The closer he gets to the capital and soon there is a light flurry, but this is nothing compared to even the tamest of Nohr's wild gales. He is received by Ryoma and Takumi, the elder brother looking slightly off put by the snow continuing to fall.

"I'm glad you were able to make it here safely, King Leo," Ryoma says with a slight bow, Leo returning the gesture before shaking his head.

"You've done a wonderful job of keeping the roads clear of any intrusions. The trip was much easier than expected," Leo smiled, noticing Takumi rolling his eyes. Of course, he had to be nice and let Ryoma think this was an impressive fit Hoshido was throwing for inviting the King of Nohr in, but Takumi wasn't so easily swayed. As they made their way to the dining hall Takumi couldn't help but laugh at that fact, clueing Ryoma in that Nohr had hiccups worse than this snowstorm.

The feel of the castle was warmer than Leo remembered, but he suspected that was because he was visiting on much better terms now. After all, vacation was nicer than the eve of his best friends marriage- in Leo's mind at least. There was still a faint energy around the castle which Nohr lacked, possibly caused by the idle chatter heard through the paper-lined halls. Even without being so hard on his own staff, old habits died hard and Krakenburg did not offer the same atmosphere that Shirasagi seems to exude onto its staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i had to take a month break because this chapter and the next two were really rough for me to write and real jobs suck


	19. Chapter 19

"Have you ever attempted Hoshidan magic?" Takumi asks. His back is turned to Leo, eyes focused on the shelves before him, "I have no doubt you'd do just fine with it. The diviners call them spirits, but from my understanding they're no more spiritual than your Brynhildr."

"Brynhildr very well may be possessed," Leo mused, "I've woken up some nights with flowers blooming on my desk thanks to that tome." Granted that was back before he had truly become attuned to it and Brynhildr prone to bouts of spastic magic to punish his lack of skill.

"Well then, you should have no issue with these," Takumi placed a couple scrolls in Leo's arms, smirking as he turned on his heel and made his way towards the training grounds. Leo looked up, sneaking another scroll, an idea in his mind.

The training areas were nearly deserted as the two royals made their way outside, Takumi nodding to a few guards sparring with shinai. Leo wondered if he and Takumi would ever spar- he had heard that Takumi had preferred the sword before Ryoma bested him, much like his own situation. Then again, while Leo had used swords during the war with Corrin, he had yet to touch one since ascending the throne. Magic was much better for releasing frustrations.

"Alright, there you go," Takumi grunted after setting up a fallen target, "go ahead and try them out. Maybe you'll like them."

"Maybe I'll like them," Leo mocked, shaking his head and setting down the extra scrolls. Taking one labeled with the picture of a dragon (and probably the Hoshidan script for it), Leo opened the scroll and took the wooden planks out from inside. He studied the intricate writings for a moment, feeling the pulse of magical energy within, and shifted, holding his hand out and attempting to channel the spell.

Nothing happened. To which, Takumi began to cackle.

"Listen, I don't know much about magic, but I can assure you they don't work like Nohrian tomes," Takumi walked to Leo's side, taking the wood and fanning them out, "I think the same sort of sigils form on the ground around you- which didn't even happen- but you're supposed to let the spirits do the work."

"That's the complete opposite of how tomes work," Leo deadpanned, "and how do you know so much about magic now? You said you're completely inept-"

"I never said completely-"

"Regardless of that, you've shown no aptitude in magic before. Why are you suddenly so knowledgeable?" A soft blush rose to Takumi's face, his actions much meeker than Leo would have expected.

"Kame and I have been reading about it. She's had an interest in magic but never got the chance to study until now. So... we've been doing some research together," Takumi said, plucking one of the scrolls from the ground. He chuckled, looking at Leo, "were you planning on trying to teach me as well? When we've come to practice I still can't seem to do anything with it. She's the one you should give lessons to."

"Nonsense," Leo said immediately before feeling embarrassed and shaking his head, "I mean to your ineptitude. I'd be happy to give Kame lessons in magic, but you shouldn't sell yourself short. After all, your yumi has some magical properties to it. It controls the very wind, does it not?"

"I can use dragon veins just fine, and I'm positive that's the only magic the Fujin Yumi has within it," Takumi handed the beginners scroll to Leo, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm alright if I never pick up a tome. But I really would appreciate it if you and Kame spoke more. She... mentioned wanting to have tea with you sometime soon. Just the two of you. Would you be opposed?"

Leo found himself frowning, taking the tome from Takumi's grasp and looking it over. Tea with the woman who stole Takumi away from him... Yes, he was certainly being a bit too dramatic about all of this, but Leo found himself thinking a tea with Kame may be nice.

"Let her know I said yes," Leo hummed, looking up and meeting Takumi's gaze. His eyes were warm, too much so for Leo to keep his gaze, and the king turned back towards the targets, "I'm going to spend some time out here. Just let me know when we're supposed to meet."

Takumi nodded, clapping Leo on the shoulder before turning away, "I'll be sure to. Don't stay out too long." Leo gave a hum of confirmation before beginning to test out the scroll. As large of a part of him there was which didn't want anything to do with Kame, Takumi's love for her was apparent and strong and Leo couldn't bear to say no to his best (and only?) friend.

  
-

  
Snow didn't last long in Hoshido- at least this early in the season. Leo had been told that the northernmost regions had winters about as bad as Nohr, but Shirasagi only got snow because of the altitude.

Still, as Leo walked in the gardens, the air was crisp and sweet with the feel of a winter morning, just warm enough that Leo found himself enjoying it. Krakenburg was a different kind of cold, one that Leo was still only barely used to.

Kame was sitting at a small table, just the kind Leo found himself never getting used to. He should have guessed this was the sort of place they'd be sharing tea but at seeing the actual set and table he found himself cringing as he sat.

"Are you going to be comfortable?" She asked, peering into the kettle before placing a cup in front of Leo, "Takumi says you get cramped sitting on your knees for so long. I reminded him Nohrians don't sit like this but he says it's because you're old." Kame chuckled, pouring herself a cup of tea and leaning back a little to study Leo. The king was silent, frowning at her assessment, and opened her mouth to say something. Kame cut him off.

"I supposed you're wondering why I wanted to speak with you?" She asked, pouring a cup of tea for Leo.

"Takumi tells me you have an interest in magic, one I could help with," Leo is concise, not yet touching his cup, "Although I am not very proficient in Hoshidan tomes. Takumi tricked me into embarrassing myself with a few yesterday."

Kame let out a soft laugh, a warm sound which only further eroded Leo's defenses against the Hoshidan woman, "that sounds very much like Takumi. He's always excited when he has a plan to make you embarrass yourself."

"Of course he is," Leo rolled his eyes, "I swear, Takumi has only gotten better at acting since we first met. He's still just as childish as ever."

"You should try your tea," Kame comments, watching Leo shift in his seat, "It will help keep you from being so cold. Unless you'd also like to be drinking cold tea right now?"

"No, no, I'm just... still not used to green tea," Leo admitted, "It's a bit too bitter for me. Which really, that's saying a lot. I don't usually add things to my tea in Nohr."

"Mm, I see," Kame said before shrugging, taking another sip for herself before filling her cup back up, "more for me I guess. Next time we have one of these, I'll try to find something a little more sweet for you."

"Next time?" Leo asks, raising a brow. Kame laughs again, more of a giggle this time, and nods her head.

"Of course! I'm sure this little chat session is going to go just fine, so we might as well plan more. You're going to be in Hoshido for another two weeks, yes?" Leo nods and she smiles, "so we'll definitely have more time to talk then. And speaking of talking, I still haven't told you why I wanted to see you have I?" Leo shakes his head, wrapping his chilled hands around the cup before him and leaned forward slightly.

"Well, unsurprisingly, I want to talk about Takumi. You two have some history and he's clearly very dear to both of us, so it should be an easy enough place for us to start," Kame hummed.

Rolling his eyes, Leo shakes his head, "Takumi is my advisor and has been critical to the success of Nohr's rebuilding, of course he is dear to me." Saying the words make his tongue tingle, as if he's admitting all his secrets just in that phrase. Kame doesn't look impressed, shaking her head.

"You know that isn't what I meant. He's dear to you in other ways too, yet you're keeping all these secrets from him. Why is that?" Kame is showing her more mischievous side now, one Takumi has only written about in letters, and Leo finds his patience beginning to wear. Leaving abruptly would be too rude, but he isn't sure how much of this he'll be able to take in a single sitting.

"I don't keep secrets from Takumi. He's... one of my only friends... Keeping secrets from him would be a waste of time." Leo finished lamely, crossing his arms and looking away.

"How come you never told him how you feel then?"

Breathing is suddenly a chore, the wind drawn from Leo's lungs. Kame had known him for only a short while and she already could tell? Was Leo simply that easy to read or had she done some snooping of her own? If she had gotten into private letters he had sent to Takumi, there may have been wording on his end to hint at such affections. Who else knew? Was she asking this to test him, or to let him know she knew so she could use it against him?

"You're overthinking this, Leo," his name is candid on her tongue, but he doesn't scold,

"C'mon, Takumi's obviously too dense to have figured out on his own, but the way you talk to him... Spill the beans! Tell me!" Kame grabs at his hand, light shining in her eyes, "I'm sure you love him just as much as I do, you can tell me!"

Leo recoils from the touch, his hand tensing, and he immediately shakes his head, "That's impossible- I don't- Takumi is not someone I- why would you even say such a thing?" Leo suddenly feels the desire to spit venom and pulls his hand away, but the light in her eyes is too bright for him to stand. She's just like Elise in this manner- perceptive and determined, perhaps too much for her own good.

"Do you understand how rude it is for you to insinuate something of that nature?" He asked, voice much colder than he anticipated. She is too much like his sister and yet that doesn't save her from all his chilled anger, "how much trouble you could get in for even asking that sort of question? I understand the royalty here allows your tongue to be so loose, but you must understand it's different in Nohr."

Kame rolls her eyes, undeterred by his attempt to regain control over this situation. "I'm not doing this to be rude, okay? I know how to handle diplomatic situations and that is the exact opposite of why I wanted to talk to you. This isn't about relations between Nohr and Hoshido, this is about how Leo, the man sitting across from me, feels about his life. I just happen to be nosy when it comes to my husband and I've noticed how different you are around him. You really don't need to feel obligated to say anything, but..." Kame drums her fingers, looking away for a moment before catching his gaze again, "am I right? Are your feelings for him as strong as I think?"

The world is silent for a moment as Leo contemplates the question Kane has just posed. He sits up a little straighter, arms relaxing and hands wrapping around his tea once more before his traitorous mouth opens up and Leo speaks, “ _Listen_ -" the king hisses out his words, hands gripping his cup to keep from trembling. Every fiber of his body screams of betrayal for how easy he caves, his tongue refusing to continue for an awkward stretch of time before Leo finally reigns himself in. "He _can't_ know. No one can know- I don't even know how you've found out, but you cannot tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed," Kame sat up just a bit more in her seat, taking a sip of her tea before covering her mouth and hiding a soft laugh, "Sorry- it’s just funny that- Leo you should have told him! You think too much about how to be King Leo, you just need to have some moments as normal Leo too. Be selfish sometimes."

"Why... why are you telling me this?" Leo still hasn't relaxed, shoulders bunched tight and knuckles white, "He's your husband, you shouldn't be pushing him off onto me like this, Kame." She laughs and shakes her head, eyes softening as she takes another sip. There is a pause in the conversation, much less uncomfortable than what Leo gave, and Kame speaks up.

"Takumi deserves to have people in this world who love him," her answer is simple, followed by a long sip of tea and she stares Leo in the eyes after setting down her cup, "He deserves to be happy and you could have given him that. You should feel lucky he didn't have to marry one of the other noble's daughters around here- they would have sucked his soul dry. Hoshidan politics are very similar to Nohr's, you know." Leo swallows around a lump in his throat, nodding slightly, and Kame continues on, "I'm not saying tell him now. You kinda lost that chance a few months ago. But... he should know. Sometime when you're both ready."

"I can't tell him," Leo's words are immediate, "he'd hate me- even if he didn't hate me, I- we couldn't go anywhere from there. Kame, he _loves_ you. He'd forsake everything and run off into the countryside for you-"

"Well first off, he won't hate you," Kame shook her head, nudging at Leo's cup as if to remind him to drink. He did as she spoke, the tea doing nothing for his clammy hands yet soothing to his aching chest, "Takumi has an amazing capacity to hate things, but you're not on that list. And of all the things he'd hate, it'd be living in the country- all the small time politics are just as big a headache as anything here in the big city. Just less consequences, you know?" She lets out a sigh and shakes her head, "What I'm saying, Leo, is that there is going to be a day when you two are finally on the same page. Then you can... say something small. 'Oh, I used to have the biggest crush on you,' or something along those lines."

"You make it sound so easy," Leo muttered, taking another sip of his tea, "I doubt we'll ever be at that point at the same time. Something is always in the way-"

"It's usually you," she interjected but Leo continued on.

"-and whenever it isn't, that peace is so nice I can't afford to break it with some notion of... unrequited emotions." He refuses to call it love, refuses to truly acknowledge just how deep his feelings run. Kame notices, but says nothing. She instead reaches across the table, giving another gesture of comfort in a hand on his arm, and smiles once more.

"You'll get there one day. And when you do, you better come tell me about it," she giggled,

"I'm certain things are going to go well for you, Leo. You have too good of a heart for your own good."

Leo feels tears prick his eyes and sighs, breaking gaze from warm brown eyes to stare at the pool beside them. He feels a tickle at the back of his mind, maybe the memory of Camilla saying something just as sweet to him once before she left, and the watering in his eyes gets worse.

"Thank you," Leo murmurs, just loud enough for Kame to hear, "the tea was... nice." He stands before she can further draw out his emotions, retreating quickly to his room before letting tears fall. Leo has thought to himself so many times that he's cried himself out, yet the drops fall fat and heavy on his robe and stain his sleeves as he tries to furiously whisk them away.


	20. Chapter 20

Leo finds himself dreading the next few days. He will soon have to make the two week journey back to Nohr- which may double in length if the weather doesn't cooperate and remain semi-peaceful.

His chats with Kame have been daily and on more things than just his feelings towards Takumi. Leo's grateful they have yet to revisit that idea, save her playful jests every now and again, and the king knows he'll be missing her company in Nohr as well. Perhaps Takumi will bring her along the next time he comes for work.

Spending one last night in the library with Takumi, Leo leans back in his seat and groans.

"Can you shut up? You're ruining the atmosphere here with all your bitching," Takumi says almost immediately, setting down his book, "We all know you're upset about going back to Nohr but you can't stay here forever. I heard Niles is burning down your castle as we speak."

"Let him. I can fake my own death and get out of all those papers waiting for me back at home," Leo rubbed at his face with his hands, groaning again as he stretched out his legs. Just thinking about traveling home was making his body get aches and cramps.

"Oh yeah, like that will work. Everyone will find out your new location and just send their whining letters about how you haven't looked over their own personal budget proposal or something. They won't care those all got burnt to a crisp," Takumi flicked Leo's leg with and outstretched foot, laughing some as he knocked the book from Leo's lap.

"Asshole," Leo muttered as he bent over to grab the fallen tome. Spells for warding off unruly weather never truly worked, but that hadn't kept Leo from doing his research while he could. Mouth open for another quip, Leo was interrupted by the sound of the library door opening and hurried footsteps falling on the floors.

"King Leo?" A voice called, Leo sitting up immediately. Even Takumi straightened his posture some as the Nohrian courier arrived, a frantic look in his eyes. He relaxed almost immediately at the sight of his king, bowing deep before handing Leo a sealed envelope, "I'm sorry I'm so late- the weather in Nohr really is getting bad and-"

"That's alright, you're dismissed," Leo easily waved the man away, taking interest in why Niles would send him a letter when he was to leave in only a few days time. As he broke the seal and began to unfold the parchment, Leo could feel his blood freeze. He read over the short letter twice just to make sure before handing it to Takumi.

"This... says what I think, yes?" His voice was shaky, mind too clouded to care that he was divulging such information to someone else, but this someone needed to know. Takumi's face stilled as he read the note, brows furrowed and lips pinched before he shook his head in confusion.

"Leo, what the fuck?"

 

 _Leo,_  
 _Guess which of your whores didn't bleed her sheets this whole month.  
I_ _hope you guessed Charlotte because she's going to have your child._  
Fucking told you,  
Niles


	21. Chapter 21

Leo refuses to speak to Niles when he returns. There is no gloating words, but an ever present smirk on his face which screams "I was right and you were wrong". Leo is certain the only reason Niles hasn't taken the time to rub it in is because he's worried.

A bastard child. The last thing Leo wanted to bring into this world was any child at all, but here he was repeating his father's mistakes. As the days dragged into weeks and took even longer turning to months, no other women approached about a pregnancy. A few had tried to come to his quarters to "comfort" their king, but Leo turns them away. Just the idea that he'd slip up again throws Leo back into a pit of loneliness, but this time he doesn't turn to women to take away that pain. For that, Niles smiles.

\-----

Leo almost isn't there.

Charlotte goes into labor late in the night and no one thinks to grab him until she's all but done, screaming once- twice before something gives and there's a pop and suddenly a new soul is born into the world.

Leo wonders if he really is here. So many things race through his mind: would Xander be proud of him? Why hadn't they gotten him as soon as her labor began? Shouldn't he be worrying about some bloodline formalities about this being his firstborn son?

As the child is set into Charlotte's arms, Leo finds all thoughts leaving his mind. The child whines, nuzzling close to his mother's skin, and she chuckles. It's a nice sound (not as nice as Takumi's) and Leo hopes his son's laughter sounds like hers.

"Have you decided on a name, or should we wait a little longer?" Charlotte asks. Yes, the tradition is still to wait until a few months have passed, to keep pain minimal if the baby passes away too soon, but Leo can't find it in himself to care.

"Forrest sounds nice," he said softly, arms folded neatly behind his back, "It's one of the names you liked too."

"I'm just glad you didn't pick Siegbert," Charlotte chuckles again, breathless, and lays back against the pillows supporting her body. His son soon begins to suckle, Leo finding his own presence increasingly awkward, and he sees himself out.

It's two weeks before he visits his son again and another month before he feels ready to hold the child. Even then it doesn't end well; Forrest knows Leo is nervous and begins to bawl right away, Charlotte ushering her son out of his arms before giving a halfhearted attempt to console him.

"If you came by more often he'd recognize you," she says as she rocks the small baby, fingers brushing through his wisps of hair, "and you'd be less nervous. It'd only work out better for the both of you."

Leo is afraid Forrest will catch his curse if he comes by too often. It's completely illogical, yet Leo can't actually come to believe anything else. He makes an effort to see the both of them more, an effort to not be like his father, but no matter what Leo constantly feels like he's falling short of his own son's expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm really struggling with this story. I've not been happy with anything I've written for it recently so these next couple chapters are going to take a while.  
> Also I'm getting into time-skip territory, but it will hopefully be very evident in the chapters themselves. Please let me know if anything gets confusing.


	22. Chapter 22

Leo wishes he could see her as his wife. He wishes he could make her his queen. He wishes to hold the happiness Takumi has so easily captured with Kame. There is nothing more in the world that she could ever want for and Leo yearns to give that sort of happiness to someone. 

But she can’t be who she is not, and Charlotte is not his queen. She may be the mother of his child, a royal consort, but Leo can not forsake himself yet again for her.

It isn’t all bad. Charlotte knows he doesn’t want her touch and is glad to keep their relationship platonic. She knows he won’t return any gestures of affection, so she drops the act. Even if they've discussed this matter before, it still shocks Leo to see Charlotte truly act like herself not just to him but to the other members of the castle as well. 

Charlotte’s mother and father have since moved into the castle. She wears the clothes of a noblewoman, the blessing she has always desired, and a smile comes to Leo’s face. 

“You would have been a lovely queen,” he says one day in Forrest’s nursery, “my brother would have been loyal to you, a dutiful husband above all else.” Yet here they were, dancing sorely around each other as the baby cooed and reached for them. Charlotte picked him up, patting his back as she turned to Leo.

“You are the one who brought me here, Leo,” she said, shifting a little as he frowned, “Sorry, whatever. But what I’m saying is, your brother may never have given me this chance, but we’ll never get to know what he would or wouldn’t have done Leo. You’re walking your own path now. Stop comparing yourself to him.”

Forrest reached out for his father, drool lining his lips and a finger stuck in his mouth, but Leo turned and was already making his way towards the door. “Impossible,” he muttered before leaving, his chest caving in with each tired beat of his heart. 


	23. Chapter 23

Leo doesn't find himself surprised for Takumi's letter heralding the announcement of Kame carrying his child. The adoration is practically dripping from the ink, even causing Leo to smile at Takumi's blatant bliss. Ever the worry-wort, Takumi still voiced concerns over the possibility of being a bad father, but Leo was quick to pen a response to shut down such thoughts. He writes of his own father and those mistakes, of the fact that Takumi absolutely loves Kame and will love their son even more, and of the fact that, no matter what, this child will be born into family with aunts and uncles and cousins who will help Takumi every step of the way. Leo puts more of his soul into this letter than he realizes, but when Takumi visits next, it's easy to see the concern on his face.

"You really put a lot into that one," Takumi said, sitting in Leo's study with him, "I mean, I knew you'd probably say something about my whining, but that was more advice and encouragement than I think you've given me in a year. Is everything okay?"

A small portion of Leo's mind shouted no, to which Leo easily brushed aside and nodded, "Everything is fine, I assure you. I'm simply letting you know there are worse people in the world than you when it comes to fatherhood."

"I hope you aren't referring to yourself," Takumi muttered, "you like to get down on yourself about all sorts of things. Forrest is almost a year old now, yes?" Leo nodded, causing Takumi to hum, "and you don't write about him much. I'm going to go on a limb and say you're worried about being a dad." 

Leo scoffed, shaking his head, "Not about being  _a_  father, I'm worried about being  _my_  father. Charlotte is really a good mother to him, but every time I'm around, Forrest gets nervous or cries. He wouldn't even walk to me when given the choice between me and a nanny. I can't force him to like me but I can't really be a good dad if he doesn't... right?"

Takumi shakes his head, "I don't know why you're asking me Leo. I've never done this before in my life. Maybe pen a letter to Ryoma? He seems to be balancing fatherhood and being king fairly well. Shiro is pretty adventurous, though, so that may be why."

Leo is silent for a while, pacing around as Takumi reclines against the wall. He sighed, stopping and shaking his head before all but collapsing onto his desk chair. 

"I don’t know how to do this Takumi," his voice is small, shaking, "I'm so scared I'm going to mess him up- it's all I've ever known, seeing Father act the way he did. And my mother... she wasn't any better. I don't have anything to go on." 

"That's alright Leo," Takumi said softly, "Everyone's said it's a learning process. I'm pretty sure no one's perfect- even my mother. She had no idea how to handle Hinoka and Ryoma after Father died. It took years for them to come around to her, and she was such a wonderful parent."

"That's not encouraging," Leo said, closing his eyes before rubbing the bridge of his nose. Takumi rolls his eyes, shaking his head after.

"Of course not. You're impossible to talk to when you're brooding, you know," Takumi teases, laughing at the way Leo's glares at him, "Well, you're usually impossible to talk to, but it gets even worse when-"

"I get it, I get it," Leo waves a hand, "I'm spectacular at brooding. Camilla told me I'd grow out of it by now but it seems I just keep getting better at it." An awkward silence fills the air, Takumi unsure of how to broach his next topic before finally sighing and speaking.

"When was the last time she came to visit?" His voice is small in the large library, the crackle of a fire filling the rest of the empty space.

"Not since Forrest was born... You'd think having a nephew would bring her around more, but his birthday has passed and she still hasn't come," Leo looks at the mess of papers on his desk, grabbing a pen and fiddling awkwardly with it. A bit of ink spilled, dripping onto his hands, and Leo wiped them on a spare piece of parchment.

"I don't understand her problem," Takumi has his arms crossed, obviously displeased, "How can she just be okay with running off like this? She's not the only one who has a shitty life."

"I can't force her to come back, Takumi. Imagine doing the same with Princess Hinoka," Leo said, balling up the parchment, "It's impossible. I've still yet to visit her home."

"Security issues?" Leo answers with a nod, looking at the crumpled paper in his hands. Takumi gives a look of sympathy, stepping over to the desk. Their distance is close, not enough so to give Leo shivers, but he still tenses. Takumi is always too friendly, too close to be any good for either of them, but he constantly seems oblivious of this issue. "I'm sure you'll be able to see her soon. From your letters it sounds as if Nohrian rebellions have begun to simmer down."

"Only because of a handful of treaties and Hoshidan interference," Leo mutters, unable to meet Takumi's gaze, "Cheve has only just begun to trust us again, and that's after we basically gave them their freedom. The other city-states have simply gone quiet trying to write their own contracts for freedom the same way Scarlet did with Cheve."

"Will you give it to them?" Takumi asks, moving a few papers out of the way to sit on Leo's desk. He ignored the sour look given by the king, simply looking over a few documents left on top with little curiosity.

"I'm not sure," Leo says, truthful in his answer, "Some of them will go peacefully, but I've heard some of our border states making claims of war no matter how we handle things. They want too much from us. We've only just paid off reparations to you in Hoshido, there isn't enough to give them everything they desire."

"Ryoma has tried settling things with Mokushu since the end of the war, but they continue to claim ignorance of any treaty with your father," Takumi said, obviously displeased, "I've suggested to him having Hoshidan soldiers come to help with the border conflicts, but he's been adamant that regaining neutrality with Mokushu is our top priority."

"Your brother thinks too highly of me," Leo rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair, "I'm almost certain he thinks I can handle these on my own. Wouldn't that be a nice thought?" 

Takumi chuckled, shaking his head, "Wouldn't know where he got those ideas from. I do my best to talk shit about you every chance I get." He laughs at the glare given from Leo, raising his hands to block the ball of parchment just a little too late and being hit on the face. A wet blot of ink rolled down Takumi's cheek and splattered onto his robe, causing the scene to fall completely silent. 

"Oboro is going to kill me," Takumi breathed, licking his thumb and trying to wipe the stain out. Leo simply sat frozen, as if movement would set off some chain reaction within Takumi. Little did he know he was already screwed.

" _Actually_ ," Takumi said, gaze slowly falling level with Leo's, "Oboro is going to kill  _you_." And without a second thought, Takumi grabbed the ink well, splashing it forward onto Leo. The blond let out a gasp, wiping away some of the ink from his face before grinning. He grabbed the front of Takumi's yukata, smearing more ink on it before pulling the other into a hug. Takumi pushed at Leo, failing to get away from the king fast enough to save his clothing. As he pulled away, the front of his robe was stained a thick black, the smirk on Leo's face enough to put Takumi over the edge.

"Fuck this," he grumbled, lunging at Leo. Soon the two were wrestling, trying to smear ink across each other's faces and clothes before a few guards heard the commotion and broke the two apart. Just as one opened his mouth to speak, Leo and Takumi began laughing, absolutely covered in ink and outfits ruined. Even before he regained his composure, Leo dismissed the guards, instead focusing on wiping the ink from his face. 

"What a dick you are," Leo muttered, still giggling under his breath, "My hair is going to be stained for months now because of you."

"Maybe you should just dye the rest of it black to match your soul," Takumi teased, wiping his own face with his sleeves, "My hair is just as bad off as yours! Maybe worse!"

"Maybe you can use this as an excuse to cut it all off," Leo pushed at Takumi, already walking out to leave the library.

"Shut up, you know I can't do that," Takumi grumbled, pushing back at Leo. The king paused near the door, looking at Takumi with soft eyes. Leo raised his hand, wiping a smudge of ink away from under Takumi's eye. It just made the mess worse, but Leo couldn't help himself. Light pink dusted Takumi's cheeks, the prince speechless to Leo's soft actions before he wiped at the spot himself.

"Uh... thanks," he muttered, still blushing as they left, "You could have told me."

"You'd just have made a bigger mess," Leo lied, hoping his own blush was hidden by the ink staining his face, "Not that my help made any difference. Let's just hope this comes off in the bath."

Takumi simply nodded, still unnaturally quiet. Leo found himself cursing at his own impulsiveness as they went their separate ways, but he couldn't help but to be happy. Takumi always did this to him, giving glimmers of soft hope and happiness to his life. It was with renewed steps that Leo found himself headed to his son's quarters after his bath, hoping to spend some time with him. If Takumi could see something good in him, maybe he could give that part of him to Forrest as well. Anything to keep from repeating his own father's mistakes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting a major plot point in this story which is making it very hard to finish. Hopefully slow updates will help


	24. Chapter 24

Leo scratched at a piece of parchment with his pen, mind wandering as he pieced together a speech on the state of Nohr to be delivered across the various regions. His nation’s peace was steady, fragile and brought about thanks to foreign aid, but Leo wouldn’t complain. While there were certainly sections of Nohr who were now vying for their own freedom, many of the smaller states had accepted the aid from their King and seemed content to keep on as they had before all of this mess. Leo hoped, maybe fruitlessly, that this solidarity would hold tight with the other, more restless states.

Leaning back in his chair, the king sighed and rubbed his face. Takumi had recently left for Hoshido once more, bringing with him various reports on the more mundane issues that had yet to be faced. A banquet involving the entire Hoshidan family was scheduled now that the funds were present and Leo (with Takumi’s help) had been able to secure a sizable donation from an old-blooded Nohrian family willing to help clean up the Forlorn Woods. With Iago out of the picture Leo had been able to defeat most of those monstrosities, but having citizens actively wanting to help rebuild their nation left a feeling of warmth in his chest. Visiting the villages with Elise had shown him Nohr had more warmth to offer than these cold castle walls, and he desperately hoped to at least keep that flame alive during his rule.

“I hope you can see me,” Leo whispered softly, his eyes closed, “I hope you’re proud of what I’ve done.” He can’t lie to himself- he’s always going to miss his family. There had been a point in Leo’s life where he had accepted the fact that he and Xander would never get along, or that he may even wake up with a knife to his throat or poison in his drink because of his status, but things had changed so fast. With Brynhildr in his hand and no mother to scheme her son to the throne, Xander and Camilla had easily swooped in to protect him from the continual carnage that surrounded Krakenburg. Leo hadn’t known how warm the love of a family could be until that moment, the feeling only solidified when he grabbed Elise’s hand and pulled her close as she cried about her own mother’s death. 

He loves Takumi dearly, more than he ever expected to love someone not of his own blood, but Leo knows the feeling can’t replace his siblings. He sighs softly, setting down the pen in his hands and folding them together in his lap. It was foolish to think that one-sided love such as that could ever be a true replacement. Even if Takumi returned his feelings, leaning so heavily on the prince wouldn’t be healthy for either of them. 

No, Leo had to fix himself on his own. He couldn’t keep crying for Camilla to come back and patch him up or for Takumi to give him the love he craves. Niles’ support could only keep him standing for so long and even using the responsibilities of a king as an excuse to get out of bed in the mornings wouldn’t last forever.

“I hope I’m making you proud,” Leo murmured to himself, wishing for a moment he did believe in an afterlife, “I promise I’ll make you proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on partial-hiatus. By partial I mean maybe there will be more updates coming, but so far I only have one more chapter fully fleshed out and ready to post. The first reason, and most important, is that I’m rewriting the ‘third act’ of this story. I wasn’t happy with the tropes I was leaning on to finish the fic and have decided to not be lazy and rewrite them with better plot. The second reason is because I’m a little distracted with my 100’s themes drabbles, but honestly that messy thing is the whole reason I’m writing again so I’m gonna let myself be distracted. Thank you to those who have stuck with me this whole time. I’m hoping to make the rest of this fic worth it. It's crazy to think it's been over a year and the fact I have so many comments and views continually astounds me. Thank you guys so much!


End file.
